1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component and a method for manufacturing the electronic component.
2. Description of the Related Art
A chip that is made up of a monofunctional element or a chip that is made up of a multifunctional element is included in chips to be mounted on a mounting substrate. The monofunctional element includes a resistance, a capacitor, a coil, a diode, a transistor, or the like. The multifunctional element includes a plurality of monofunctional elements.
A wiring layout of a mounting substrate is ordinarily set on the basis of the electrode pitch of a chip. However, there is a case in which a wiring pitch of the mounting substrate is compelled to be set more largely than the electrode pitch of the chip, owing to the wiring layout. In this case, the chip is mounted on the mounting substrate via a substrate for pitch conversion called an interposer.
An example of a structure in which a chip is arranged at an interposer is disclosed in JP2013-197263. In JP2013-197263, a semiconductor device that includes a wiring body (interposer) having one surface and one other surface, an outer terminal formed at the one surface of the wiring body, a semiconductor chip arranged at the one other surface of the wiring body, and a sealing resin that seals the semiconductor chip at the one other surface of the wiring body.